memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirrored, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 15 | miniseries = Mirrored | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Jerome Bixby | artist = Erfan Fajar | colorist = Ifansyah and Sakti Tuwono/Stellar Labs | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = 1 | omnibus = | published = November 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline/ ) | stardate = 2258.56 | altcover = 220px|Photo cover image. }} "Mirrored, Part 1" was the fifteenth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published November 2012. The issue consists of the first part of an Kelvin timeline version of , as adapted by writer Mike Johnson with issue art by Erfan Fajar. Colors and lettering by Ifansyah and Sakti Tuwono of Stellar Labs and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary In the alternate reality, and talk about parallel universes. Scott suggests that there are an infinite number of parallel universes. McCoy realizes that that means infinite versions of himself and Scott. Scott agrees and comes up with an idea of a universe in which he is a poet. McCoy dislikes the idea. Scott proceeds to tell a story about a mirror universe that is the polar opposite of the one they live in. ;Captain's log, stardate 2258.56 : . The homeworld. The day a ''new reality is born. The war is over. Hundreds of thousands dead on both sides. Entire worlds shattered. Finally it ends here, in the very heart of the enemy. The Terran Empire rules the galaxy alone. It is only logical.'' In an alternate mirror reality, and kill Chancellor . Sulu then informs Spock that has won , but is now on seeking revenge on the Romulan who killed his father. Kirk strangles to death and takes his ship. and join him on the Narada. Spock does not trust Kirk, but convinces him that Kirk will not commit treason. Unfortunately, Kirk does, and Sulu, , and Uhura join him. Kirk insults Spock. Kirk decides he has had enough of Vulcans being equal in status to Humans and destroys the . His next target is . :[[mirrored, Part 2|''To be continued!]] References Characters : • • • • • Nero (mirror) • • • • • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • [[Narada (mirror)|''Narada (mirror)]] Locations : Races and cultures : • Terran • States and organizations : • Yan-Isleth • Terran Empire Chronology ;2258 : The mirror Terrans conquer Qo'noS. Appendices Background * Possibly due to the artist's unfamiliarity with the new Star Trek film series, all versions of both the alternate Enterprise and the alternate mirror Enterprise were depicted as drawings of the vessels seen in the first six Star Trek movies. The correct configuration of the alternate Enterprises were shown on the regular edition cover, as illustrated by Tim Bradstreet. * In one panel, the alternate mirror Enterprise is labeled "NCC-1701-D". In a later panel, the same part of the hull is simply "NCC-1701", which is presumably the correct registry, as a counterpart of the alternate Enterprise. * All the scenes in the mirror universe are possibly a story being told by Montgomery Scott to Dr. McCoy. Related stories * : This is an adaptation of the episode. * }}: The plot follows a mirror universe version of the events of the film. Images file:spock (mirror).jpg|Mirror Spock. file:chekov (mirror).jpg|Mirror Chekov. file:sulu (mirror).jpg|Mirror Sulu. file:gorkon (mirror).jpg|Mirror Gorkon. file:iSS Enterprise (alternate).jpg|Mirror Enterprise. file:narada (mirror).jpg|Mirror ''Narada. file:Uhura (m) (ar).jpg|Mirror Uhura. Alternate Mirror McCoy.jpg Cover gallery file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 15.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 15 RI-A.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 15 RI-B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Appendices Connections (IDW series) | before = [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 14|IDW Star Trek, Issue 14]] | after = Mirrored, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics